Only You
by Alena1405
Summary: 2x1 yaoi. Heero always relied on his strength; so, when Duo challenged him to a fight, he was sure he'd win. However, the prize for the victor was...


Title: Only You   
Author: Alena1405   
Translation: Juxian Tang   
Fandom: Gundam Wing  
Pairing: 2x1 (Duo/Heero)  
Status: The first story from series   
Rating: R   
Warning: YAOI  
Archive: yes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. GW is copyright of Sunrise, Sotsu Agency,   
and Bandai.  
  
Note: This fic was written by me in Russian and kindly translated by my friend  
Juxian Tang.  
  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/juxian1972/  
  
Summary: Remember the very first part of Kizuna-manga? Well, it's not Kizuna but  
Gundam Wing - and yet... In some way, it's GW/Kizuna fusion.  
What if an unrivaled champion was challenged to a fight - and   
the prize for a winner was...  
  
  
  
ONLY YOU  
(The matter of power)  
  
The return to the base ship could become a triumphal entry, if the tinsel show   
had any value for the hero. But Heero considered his victory in another battle   
something ordinary, deserving no special reward or honor. That's why he just   
dryly informed Howard about successful completion of the mission and was about   
to leave for his cabin.  
  
"Have you heard of him?" Howard's voice stopped him on his tracks. "He's made   
another show with fireworks out of the assignment!"  
  
"One had to expect it," Heero shrugged. "He's not one of those who take work   
seriously, even such work. Don't pay attention - it didn't affect his   
performance yet, did it?"  
  
"Yet," Howard repeated with emphasis. "But how long will he get away with pure   
luck? Could you talk to him?"  
  
"I don't think so. He calls me his friend, of course, but it doesn't mean he'll   
take my opinion in consideration."  
  
"Too bad... Well, it's good others are not like him, especially you. You alone   
are worth of a whole army. Have some rest, tomorrow might be a hard day..."  
  
Heero nodded and walked to his cabin. Surely he was not going just to rest; he   
still had to compose a report on today's assignment. It wasn't such an   
indispensable task but for Heero finishing every mission with a report was one   
of the ways to support his discipline on a necessary level.  
  
Today, however, he couldn't concentrate. He sat on the edge of the bed for a   
long time, looking at the flickering screen of the laptop, and his thoughts   
wandered somewhere far away.  
  
~ He defeated me... That first time, when I even didn't know we were allies. In   
his actions there was no sign of serious military training, only bravado and a   
little luck - and yet he won! ~  
  
Heero didn't flinch hearing a loud knock - for some reason he expected this   
visit right now.  
  
~ Since then, a long time passed, and I got to see how he became a more   
competent warrior, thanks to his natural gift or his ability to learn. But even   
now he takes military assignments like some entertaining game...~  
  
The door swung open and a swirl of living energy, consisting of a broad   
smile, abrupt motions, long braid and loud voice, rushed into the room.  
  
"He-e-ero!" the newcomer announced instead of a greeting. "I decided to   
personally accompany you to the mess. Otherwise you'll stay without supper   
because of your silly computer again!"  
  
Heero peered at the screen intently, waving the uninvited guest away.  
  
"Leave me alone, Maxwell. I'm working."  
  
"You're always working!" Duo grabbed the laptop trying to snatch it from Heero.  
  
"You're crazy or what?" Heero recovered his precious computer from those greedy   
hands and put it away carefully.  
  
"Let's go have supper?" Duo asked happily.  
  
"Now listen here," Heero got up on his feet. "I'm going to throw you out and   
you'll never..."  
  
"Think you can do it?" Duo winked.  
  
Heero forced himself to keep calm.  
  
"I can," he said levelly. "I'm stronger."  
  
"Ooh yes! But strength alone never solved anything. Want a bet?"  
  
"All right," Heero suddenly agreed. "Let's have a bet. If I win - you'll never   
pester me again."  
  
"D'you know what you wish for?" Duo smirked. "Want to die of boredom?"  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Well, but if I win..." Duo almost purred it in a strange voice.  
  
~ I think I know what his condition will be,~ Heero thought feeling an almost   
unfamiliar tang of panic.  
  
"...then I'll have you here and now!" Duo finished, locking the door.  
  
"Can you even think about anything else?"   
  
"With you?" Duo winked playfully. "What else can I think about?"  
  
Countless times Heero promised himself not to take bait from Duo but Maxwell   
always made him lose control, and today was not an exception. With a cry that   
sounded more like a growl Heero jumped at the bastard, getting into a primitive   
fight. The little space of the cabin didn't let him demonstrate his knowledge of   
martial arts. Heero hoped that his strength would give him an advantage even in   
a simple fight but he didn't take into account Duo's ability to use any handy   
items.  
  
Duo escaped close combat almost immediately, and for a few seconds they chased   
each other around the table - until Heero stumbled, nearly stepping on his own   
computer Maxwell had thrown under his feet so "conveniently". Heero's arms flew   
up awkwardly as he tried to stay on his feet - and suddenly he was in the utter   
darkness as the bedspread covered his head. One moment of disorientation was   
enough to lose the fight, and at the next moment Heero fell on the floor under   
the weight of Maxwell.  
  
"I won!" Duo announced happily.  
  
"It's not fair," Heero wheezed in exasperation trying to get free from the   
bedspread and take a breath. "You didn't follow the rules!"  
  
"We didn't decide about rules," Maxwell objected. "So, only the result matters."  
  
Heero tried to break free desperately, getting convinced with every second that   
he just wasted his time and effort. Duo had known what to do: the heavy   
bedspread wrapped around the first pilot's body in a deliberate way, reliably   
swaddling him and taking away the possibility to move his arms. Further fight   
meant for Heero only that he'd waste precious oxygen he already lacked. He felt   
ringing in his ears and his head was swimming. But he couldn't just give up like   
that, not to Maxwell - and he continued struggling and even tried to kick since   
his legs fortunately stayed free.  
  
He froze when feeling Duo's hand slip into his spandex shorts, finding the aim   
confidently.  
  
"Stop!" he tried to scream but instead of being a powerful demand it sounded   
like a frightened plea.  
  
"What I like about your clothes," Duo said calmly, not giving up his task, "is   
that there's nothing to untie or unbutton... Very practical style."  
  
"Let me go, you pervert!" Heero cried out almost losing consciousness and not   
trying to resist when Duo pulled his shorts down.  
  
He wasn't expecting freedom, and when Maxwell suddenly let him go - unwrapped   
him and threw the cover away, Heero stayed motionless, looking at Duo puzzled   
and gulping such sweet air. Abrupt inflow of oxygen caused him even stronger   
vertigo, and Heero felt weak and helpless like a newborn kitten.  
  
"You really don't want it?" Maxwell purred biting Heero's earlobe slightly and   
at the same time patting the inner side of his thigh. "Or are you just trying to   
show your self-control, holding back from something you *do* want?"  
  
"I want..." Heero took a breath finally. "I want you to get out of my room!   
Now!"  
  
"I don't think so. We've had a bet, you know. So, I'm going to get my prize."  
  
Duo left a trail of moist kisses on Heero's cheek, neck and shoulder, gradually   
approaching his chest. Heero's t-shirt was already raised up to the armpits and   
he didn't even remember how it happened. He trembled knowing he couldn't stay   
indifferent any longer: Maxwell knew too well where and how to touch.  
  
"Don't," Heero asked softly, barely containing a moan of pleasure.  
  
Maxwell moaned for both of them, deftly caressing Heero's nipples with his   
tongue and fingers. Heero sobbed involuntarily, knowing that he was losing…   
again. With his clothes gone, it wasn't easy to hide what exactly he wanted at   
the moment. And yet, he didn't give up.  
  
"Why do you need it?" he demanded. "Why me? You surely have others who..."  
  
He hissed in pain. It slashed into his nerves, and he couldn't distinguish its   
source at once; only in a moment he understood Duo bit his nipple. Maxwell could   
sometimes be aggressive when excited but this time Heero didn't blame him. It   
was Heero's own fault - he had neither right nor reason to doubt Duo's   
faithfulness. The pain ebbed as quickly as flooded, replaced with pleasant   
trembling of anticipation.  
  
"No 'others'," Duo said almost threateningly.   
  
Heero shivered hugely when feeling two Maxwell's fingers sneak between his   
buttocks. This maneuver didn't bring new pain - Duo, of course, was "always   
ready" and had taken care of lube.  
  
"Only you and me," Maxwell continued, raising Heero's legs abruptly and pushing   
them apart. "And I won't give you away to anyone. Never."  
  
Moaning quietly, Heero bit his lip clutching on the remnants of his self-control   
- yet he knew he wouldn't manage it for long. Even when Duo did it quickly and   
roughly, like now, it was too good all the same. Heero's body arched when he   
felt Maxwell entering him. The sparkles of pain were too brief, barely touching   
his consciousness, and he cried out in delight, filled with familiar, longed for   
sensations that only one man could bring him.  
  
"Do you hear me?" Duo asked panting. "You belong to me. I'll kill everyone   
who'll try to take you away from me."  
  
Heero seized Duo's neck into his arms, pulling him closer, pressing to himself   
even more. He didn't hold back his moans of pleasure, knowing that he was   
helpless in front of the flooding wave of ecstasy. Their bodies moved in unison,   
and neither of them worried that someone could hear them when their voices   
merged at last in a triumphant cry.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero came round slowly, still on the floor, in the firm embrace of his lover.  
  
"You're so beautiful now," Duo whispered, gently pushing away Heero's bangs,   
moist with sweat, from his forehead. "And so defenseless..."  
  
"Only for you," Heero smiled tiredly.  
  
~I don't know why, I don't know how - but he's always stronger. Every time I   
lose in this battle.~  
  
"Good," Duo nodded contentedly. "Because I was serious. If anyone tries to step   
between us, I'll kill him. Don't forget, I'm Shinigami..."  
  
Heero responded to the demanding kiss readily and wrapped his arms around Duo's   
neck, not wanting to let him go.  
  
"I don't forget," he whispered. "And I do like it."  
  
THE END OF STORY 1 


End file.
